


You're Welcome

by Ohsoverysensible



Series: Dorian's Sweet Boy [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoverysensible/pseuds/Ohsoverysensible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Trevelyan was absolutely besotted with the dashing Dorian Pavus, and it was quite the reverse as well. Some saw him as a negative influence on the young Inquisitor simply due to his Tevinter ties. Others saw something a little more dangerous. But it was nothing Alexander didn't already desperately want.</p><p>And Dorian knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome

Alexander stared at his throne. He didn't like it. 

He wasn't against the fact that he was now some sort of ruler. As the youngest son, it was actually a sort of dream come true that he had so much power. But his throne was menacing. The long blades that protruded so proudly from the back made him look like a tyrant the moment he sat down in it. And Alex was never much for being intimidating.

As a child he was. Watching his older brother train for years to be the best warrior he could be, Alexander had been determined to match. It's why he'd initially been so interested in great swords and other two-handed weapons. While his brother balanced a sword and shield, Alex wanted to be a beast. He wanted to swing long and hit hard, and be as strong as he possibly could. Especially seeing as though everyone anticipated him being small. He always was as a child.

But he showed them.

Now, he could flex and burst out of his finely tailored clothes.

Still, even with his mad desires to be at the top of physical fitness, he was a kind hearted soul. If he could win a battle with talk he would. But he took a kind of pride in being able to beat his enemies down as if they were flies, and he was confident in his physique to feel like a true Noble catch. Sadly, he would never be a "catch" for anyone his father threw at him. And now, with the wars scattered here and there and his strange destiny, Alex wasn't even sure what his parents would say to him.

He'd turned down becoming a Templar, and now look where he was. And look where his brother was....Gone.

Alexander sighed and put his hands on his hips as a door opened and slammed behind him. The hall echoed, and a few people started murmuring, but Alex just stared at the terrifying throne for a little while longer. It wasn't until someone grabbed his arm that he turned.

"Might I borrow you a moment?" Dorian asked as Alex met his stare. He had the usual little bemused look to his face, but there was something a little urgent in his eyes.

But Alexander was a little lost in thought. "Might you what?" He turned over his shoulder in time to see a few on-lookers clearly whispering about the two men who stood quite close to each other. Alex had already gotten used to the whispers. He'd gotten used to whispers long ago...

But Dorian gave his arm a tug and started dragging him towards the door to Alexander's quarters. "Dorian wait," Alex said, pulling back and forcing Dorian to stop. "What's happening?" he asked, looking from Dorian to the whispering watchers and back again.

"We might need to lay low for a little while," Dorian said as if it were the most natural thing to say.

Alex frowned. "Why?" he asked, fairly used to Dorian's antics by now but always a little worried he'd go too far one day. Maybe today.

Dorian still had his hand wrapped around Alex's forearm. "I may have had another little run in with your favourite Mother," he said, a clear tone of annoyance in his voice. "And I fear she may either come looking to attack me or coerce you."

"What did you do?" Alexander asked, furrowing his brows. In the distance, the sound of some angry discussion sparked Alexander to look over his shoulder. And there was Mother Giselle, looking flustered and determined. She was regularly kind and gentle, and just the look of her now made Alex concerned. "Dorian, what did you  _do_?" he repeated, but before he could even look back to the other man he was being yanked through the door and up the stairs.

"We can have a drink," Dorian was saying as he pulled Alex up the steps. "We did plan to do that at sometime I think. I can never keep track of the things I promise you. You coerce me so often just by looking at me."

Alex pulled himself free at last--and with ease, as he was technically stronger than Dorian was--and stopped on the stairs. He looked up at Dorian as he stared down, seemingly in shock that Alex was upset. With a frown, he crossed his arms. "What did you do to Mother Giselle?"

Dorian sighed. "You assume I  _did_ anything at all?"

"I'm sure you did."

He sighed once more and dropped his head. "I... _may_...have got a little hot headed with her." Dorian scoffed and shook his head at the mere memory. "Without you to come protect me it seems, she was keen on giving me a lecture."

"Protect you?" Alex repeated with a tiny curve of his lip. "You are absolutely not the person I would imagine needing protection. Least of all from me."

"Oh you know what I mean," Dorian said, shaking his head. "The first time she got at me, you appeared with perfect timing.  _Now_ she just...I had enough of people like her back in Tevinter. I don't need her here."

Alex tilted his head and stared up at Dorian as he looked away, strategically avoiding Alexander's eyes. He walked up the few steps to stand just below Dorian who continued to look away. "Dorian," Alexander said. "Was her anger about Tevinter? Or something else."

He gave a bitter laugh. "I would imagine she objects about my Tevinter blood too. But...today it was something different."

Alexander sighed and shook his head. He knew exactly what Mother Giselle was warning against. "I can't imagine why she's under the impression  _you_ are corrupting me."

Dorian gave a genuine laugh now, and he met Alexander's eyes. "Why? Are you already corrupt?"

With a sly grin, Alex shortened the distance between them completely and came very close to Dorian's mouth. "You tell me."

Dorian turned to face Alex completely, and with a grin he reached behind and grabbed Alexander's backside tight. It made Alex jump and blush, and Dorian purred, "You talk a very big act for someone your age. I may just be a bad influence on your innocent mind."

Alexander kissed Dorian hard, making him give a little groan before pulling back. "Not exactly that innocent," Alex smirked, and he slipped past Dorian up the stairs to his quarters. He smiled to himself as he heard Dorian jog up the steps after him.

"So what nonsense was she spouting at you now?" Alex asked as he moved towards his desk. He had a fine bottle of liquor there that he imagined Dorian might like. Alex liked to brag, even to himself, about the things he knew about Dorian. He seemed like a difficult person to get to know, but every time Alex learned something new he would catalogue it away. Dorian liked chess, Dorian liked a good drink, Dorian liked music, and dance, but wasn't fond of Noble society. He liked to sleep in but rarely did, and he always felt that he should solve his problems on his own.

And he was an incurable flirt.

As Alex uncorked the bottle, he listened to Dorian meander around his room. "Oh you know," he explained. "The same thing I hear everywhere I go. Or by anyone who knows."

Alex turned to look at Dorian as he fiddled with a stack of papers on a side table. "Was she after you for...for your preference?"

"My preference for men or for you?" Dorian asked, letting his head loll to the side as he looked at Alex.

Alexander laughed. "Both, I imagine."

Dorian shrugged. "Most likely she _is_ after me for both," he said. "Though why she never confronts you I can't understand."

"I don't flaunt myself as much as you," Alex joked. "Nor do I flirt with everything that moves."

"I resent that," Dorian said, walking forward and taking the cup Alexander held out to him. "I never flirt with women."

Alex laughed. "Exactly," he said, sipping from his cup.

Dorian frowned. "Well  _you_ don't!"

"That you know of."

"You don't," Dorian said, calling Alex's bluff. "You're polite. It's misconstrued." He moved off towards the balcony and looked out at the twilight.

Alexander laughed and leaned on his desk. "So I should be sarcastic and tactile like you?"

Dorian took a long drink from his cup and gave a short laugh. "Maybe then Mother Giselle would give  _you_ a stern warning." They stayed in silence a moment, Alexander swirling the liquor in his cup as Dorian still stared out the window and drank. Finally, he turned. "You're devout, are you not?"

Alex widened his eyes. "As in am I Andrastrian?"

"Yes, yes," Dorian said as if trying to spur Alex on.

Alexander nodded. "Yes. I was raised by rather religious parents, I don't think I stood a chance."

"Then what do you think of the Chantry?" Dorian asked, downing the remnants of his drink.

Alex shrugged. "Some parts are positive, but there are many aspects I don't agree with."

"Like what they feed you about sexual relations?" Dorian asked bluntly, walking over and helping himself to another drink.

Alex watched him and took a slow breath. "I believe a lot of that is pressed on people for normalcy. For...breeding. I don't actually think Andraste  _or_  the Maker would frown on any type of love."

Dorian took a swig of his cup before looking down at Alex as if he were the sweetest thing. "You adorable boy," he cooed, and Alex rolled his eyes before topping his own cup up. "Truly. You are quite the optimist," Dorian went on.

"Yes, you've said," Alex complained as Dorian leaned on the desk beside him. "But I dislike your association between optimist and innocence."

Dorian laughed. "Compared to me, darling, you're as pure as fresh snow. And as white as it."

Alexander nudged him but he chuckled like a schoolboy. When Dorian called him darling he lost all sense. 

"Tell me something," Dorian asked when he finally managed to stop fawning over the man beside him. "Did you always know?"

"Know what?" Alex asked from the lip of his cup.

Dorian smiled at the sight of Alexander looking up at him through his lashes. He was such a push over for this auburn-haired muscle. "Did you always know you preferred men?" he explained, as if spelling it out.

Alexander finished his sip and gave a shrug. "I can't recall. From what I remember it seemed to just dawn on me one day. What about you?"

"From an early age I was sure," Dorian said. "The moment a boy decides he has the capacity for arousal and romance is the moment I knew."

Alexander laughed and Dorian turned to look at him curiously. "Well, it took me longer than that then," Alex said.

"Why's that?" Dorian wondered.

Alex laughed again and lifted his cup to his lips, muffling his voice. "I experimented."

Leaning away as if shocked and appalled, Dorian stared at Alexander. "Noooo," he joked. "You rascal you."

Dorian was rewarded with another one of Alexander's eye-crinking laughs. "I was young."

Dorian scoffed. "Oh what, were you twelve?"

"I'm not that young!" Alexander argued, giving Dorian a stern look that quickly faded to a smirk.

"Alright out with it then," Dorian said, leaning close. "How old are you, Alexander? I must know."

Shaking his head he smiled at Dorian. "Why does it matter to you so?"

"Because I am quite sick of feeling like a dirty old man," Dorian said. He was joking, mostly, but there was a part of him that felt a little disturbed by his own interest. Once, when Alexander had been practicing with a new maul in the courtyard, Dorian had spied him from an upper window. He already had blossoming feelings for the Inquisitor, but seeing him in action sparked something primal. Sweaty and tired, wearing little, Alexander had looked absolutely delicious. And then Dorian felt very ashamed. Ever since then, he'd been a little concerned.

Alexander rolled his eyes, something Dorian oddly liked, and sighed. "I look younger. I am not. I'm 24."

Inside, Dorian exhaled long and felt a sense of relief. He expected it to be far worse. He hid behind his cup. "Ah," he said. "Good then." He took a long swig as Alex stared him down.

"Now you," he said.

Dorian shook his head. "A gentleman never reveals his age."

Alex looked outraged. "I just told you! You great git!"

"Respect your elders, young man," Dorian joked, and Alex gave him a shove before getting up and walking off. Dorian smiled, watching him walk away with a new-found freedom, and when Alex threw himself down on the small sofa Dorian just kept staring at him. With a raised brow each, they stared at each other as the sexual tension filled the room.

It did that a lot with them.

"So tell me about this poor, unknowing girl you deflowered," Dorian said bluntly. Alexander gave a great laugh at Dorian's easy statement, and Dorian smiled as he refilled his cup yet again. He loved making Alex laugh, and it was quite simple, but it felt grand all the same.

"I did not deflower her, thank you," Alex said, finishing his drink off. Dorian got up with the bottle and sauntered over, pouring a fair amount into Alex's cup as he held it out. 

"Was she a woman of the night then?" Dorian joked, standing above Alex as he stared into his cup.

"I did not buy her if that's what you mean," Alexander said, finally looking up and getting lost in Dorian's eyes. Maker, he was beautiful. Alexander had seen lovely men before. Men he couldn't help but imagine himself touching. But Dorian, with the combination of his alluring personality and devastating looks, drove him up the wall. "She was a servant. She'd been married and her husband had unfortunately died, leaving her a young widow."

"Oh Alexander, how  _could_ you take advantage," Dorian joked.

"If anyone was taken advantage of it was me," Alexander laughed, but there was a bit of seriousness there. "It was my mother's birthday and for once I was left to my own devices. I was old enough not to be constantly monitored, and no one watched how much I had to drink."

"Aaaah," Dorian cooed. "So it was a drunken decision," he chuckled as he perched on the arm of the sofa.

"To some degree," Alexander said. "She wasn't much older than I was to be honest. It was actually quite sad. But...it happened and it was...nice, but it didn't sit with me well. Naturally the circumstances didn't sit well in general but there was more to it. It took time for me to realize why that was."

Dorian nodded slowly as Alexander took a long drink, and after a moment he looked up. "Did you never have a moment like that?"

"Never," Dorian said honestly. "As I said, I had the luxury of never being confused. The ridicule was perhaps harder on me then. As you can imagine, I wasn't one for hiding it."

Alexander chuckled. "You're too proud to hide anything."

Dorian smiled lightly. That was a lie, but when it came to his sexual orientation it was mostly true. "I can remember being approached by a girl once."

"Just once?" Alexander laughed.

Dorian smirked. "You have seen me, have you not? Do you truly believe it's been just once? But I digress. I was young and she was enamoured and I was disgusted. Probably scarred the poor girl for life."

Alex laughed harder and with an evil little grin, Dorian refilled the other man's cup. "I can imagine you running away scared."

"I did not run away," Dorian defended. "I simply told her I had absolutely no interest in her at all."

"Oh that is much better," Alex mocked.

"Well how did you deal with your servant girl?" Dorian snapped.

Alexander shook his head. "I didn't. We never spoke of it and we never encountered each other again. Within a year she left us."

"Not with a bundle of joy I hope," Dorian said, shooting back his third cup.

Alex gave him a nasty glare. "She was barren, unfortunately. I know she very much wanted children." Dorian watched as Alex looked a little sad, and he actually felt slightly sorry for his joke.

He reached out and put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm sure she left with fond memories."

Alex looked up and pushed Dorian away with a smile. "You are awful sometimes."

"All the time," Dorian purred, watching Alex watch him over the rim of his cup.

Alex looked at his empty cup a moment before staring up at Dorian once more. "How did we end up sitting here drinking, talking of past exploits exactly?"

"Exploits?" Dorian laughed. "Is that what they are called now?"

Alex sighed. "You know what I mean."

Dorian nodded and raised a hand in defence. "Yes, I know. We're in hiding, remember? And in all honesty I just get carried away when I'm with you. And distracted," he said, purposefully letting Alex watch him stare the man up and down.

Alexander's cheeks were hot, but he tried to put it down to the drink. "Your mood swings throw me for a loop," he said.

"Or perhaps you have a way of cheering me up," Dorian suggested.

"You're tipsy," said Alex.

"I can hold my drink better than you," Dorian replied, starting to note the slight slowness of Alexander's blinks. How much had he given him by now? And how strong was this? Dorian was used to his drink. He could handle most everything within reason. But Alex, even with all his muscle and strength, looked to be a bit of a light weight. "I'm curious about your other exploits now," Dorian said. "How much have you done?"

"I just told you," Alex said, leaning back a bit on the sofa.

"With a man," Dorian clarified.

Alex raised a brow. "Enough to know what I like."

"Oh really?" Dorian said, sliding down from the arm of the couch to sit close to Alex, who chuckled at the motion. "Do tell."

"I meant enough to know that I like," he turned and hesitated as he saw Dorian staring at him intently, "men. To know that...that's what...You look at me like you want to eat me up."

Dorian chuckled. "Well perhaps I do."

"That's disturbing."

"Depends on the method of devouring."

Alex paused and quite audibly gulped.

"You're very easily flustered," Dorian noted with a smile.

"And you are incredibly bawdy," Alexander replied with a little shake of his head.

"You  _have_ an incredible body."

"Maker's breath," Alexander said, shaking his head again and looking away. It was so easy to see his blush in his pale cheeks, and Dorian revelled in it. "You never stop do you?"

"Only with you," Dorian said. Alex laughed like he didn't believe him. "I can control myself quite well around anyone but you, Lord Inquisitor. Herald of Andraste."

"Stop it," Alexander said, scooting away with another sigh. He sat at the other end of the sofa now, legs splayed and arms dangling all over the place. His shirt was tight across his chest, and whether or not he did in fact owe any of this to the drink, Dorian was on fire.

"What have you done I wonder," Dorian said softly, almost to himself.

Alex turned his head. "Are you enjoying your fancies?"

"Very much, yes," said Dorian. "I would prefer them to be realities however. At least when it comes to me." They stared at each other for a moment. "What have you done?"

Alexander groaned. He differed from Dorian now in the simple fact that he knew the drink was affecting him, and with a defeated sigh, digging his hand into his hair, he said, "Not as much as I...the only way to say it is really by just saying enough. I've done enough."

"Have you made love with a man?" Dorian asked out right. Alex laughed awkwardly. "I can be serious! I'm asking. Look. Seriously. Have you?"

Alex stared into Dorian's eyes for a moment of silence. "Yes."

A slow grin spread across Dorian's lips. "Really?"

"Yes!" Alex repeated with a smirk. "Will you stop now?"

"Far from it!" Dorian said, scooting closer. "Details. Were you...giving or receiving?"

"Oh really, Dorian," Alex scolded. "You go too far sometimes! I really hardly know you."

Dorian leaned back and put his arm on the back of the sofa, nearly around Alex's shoulders. "Well fine then, would it help if I answered the same questions first?" Alex didn't answer yes or no, but Dorian went on all the same. "I usually give," he said, watching as Alex shook his head in astonishment that Dorian was even explaining. "At first I thought perhaps I'd prefer the other way, but it grew on me. Naturally because of that preference I like to treat my partner a little more."

"Does anything give you pause?" Alex asked, his jaw hanging loose as Dorian went on as if he were describing something mundane.

Dorian grinned, but when he looked at Alex his face went a little softer. "You make me pause. For all my teasing, I'm quite fond of you. Truly."

Alex was blushing yet again. "Well...I rarely see this."

"I'll try and show you more from time to time," Dorian chuckled, looking into the emptiness of his cup before setting it down. "But...may I be crude for one moment more?"

Alex sighed. "I'll allow it," he said unknowingly.

Dorian shifted so that he faced Alex a little more on the sofa, his arm still nearly around him. "Have you ever had a man's mouth on you?"

Alex felt a chill run over his skin though he didn't know why. "I've been with a man before, Dorian. We've kissed. It's not exactly the most over the top act."

Dorian chuckled lightly and inched slightly closer. "I didn't mean kissing, you silly boy. I meant something far more intimate. And far more satisfying." Brave as ever, Dorian reached out with one hand and let his fingers run across Alexander's lap.

He flinched slightly, but he didn't exactly pull away. He took a slow breath in. "Do you mean...You mean like that, don't you," Alex realized.

"I do," Dorian said. His face was a mask of sensuality, and Alex suddenly felt to be exactly what Dorian expected: innocent.

And if Alex admitted that he, in fact, had never had that experience, Dorian would never let him live it down.

"I particularly enjoy it myself," Dorian went on in his usual cocky manner, letting his hand run back and forth over Alex's member. It took very little time for Alexander to rise to the touch, and Dorian slid ever closer. "Both giving and receiving, but giving in particular. I've been told I'm a master at it as well." By now Dorian was saddled up next to Alexander, and his voice was soft and whispering. He leaned in and pressed a few soft kisses to Alex's strong neck.

It was so sudden and unexpected that Alex felt breathless. He hadn't expected their little discussion to tilt this way, though in hindsight he should have seen it coming. His breath hitched as Dorian's fingers easily undid the fastening of Alexander's trousers, and with a gulp he grabbed for Dorian's wrist. Though he didn't know why. It just felt so...

"Do you want me to stop?" Dorian asked, breathing the question into Alex's ear so softly that an unfortunate little sighing moan escaped Alex's lips.

With his eyes half closed, Alex couldn't really speak. It had been a long time since someone touched him the way Dorian did. Even in their first little moments together, where they would steal a passionate connection somewhere hidden, every finger laid on him had the power to drive Alex to instant arousal. But the last person to touch Alex  _there_ had been himself.

And the prospect of Dorian's mouth there...Alex was shaking at the thought alone.

Dorian waited patiently with a smile, and soon Alex let go of his wrist. Dorian didn't even hesitate. It was far too much fun watching Alex melt into the sofa, and as Dorian let his hand slip below Alexander's trousers, he himself felt his heartbeat pick up.

At his touch, Alexander gave off an almost surprised moan, and Dorian hummed in his ear. He kissed Alexander's neck as his hand gripped and worked slowly. He could feel Alex twitching, his back arching every now and then just from Dorian's hand. If he liked  _this,_ Dorian thought, just wait.

Dorian slid from the sofa easily, gracefully, keeping his hand in position and playing slowly. He kissed around Alex's neck and down the slightly open shirt before getting to his knees and pushing between Alexander's legs. He smirked up at Alex as he stared down, watching Dorian yank his trousers down a ways until he was bare and on display.

"Mmm," Dorian cooed at the sight of Alex's length. "Well endowed too. My, what  _aren't_ you blessed with?" As if it were the most common thing to him, Dorian made the easy joke, and then dove into Alex.

Alexander gasped and felt his entire body stiffen for a moment before relaxing into a state of entranced pleasure. Dorian's lips had come around Alexander's hardness so swiftly and softly that Alex hadn't even had a moment to think. He'd expected Dorian to tease him, to taunt him and make him beg, but he was pleasantly surprised. And instantly overwhelmed.

Alexander groaned loudly as Dorian pulled his mouth away with a pop, leaving Alex laying there on the couch already deflated. But oh Dorian was not done. With yet another sound of joy, he bent forward once more and took just the tip into his lips, letting his tongue flick quickly.

Alex was gripping the cushions of the sofa with his head back, and when he opened his eyes all he saw was the ceiling. And for only a split second, because they closed tight again as Dorian very slowly slid Alex's hardness all the way into his mouth. He took him in deep and Alex's breath actually stopped, his jaw dropping and his body tensing. He moaned yet again as Dorian pulled back even slower than he'd taken him in, and with one hand he gripped Alex's shaft while he quickly sucked back and forth on the head.

Dorian looked up as he worked, peering through his lashes at the sight of Alex above him. He was grateful for the sight, and he could feel himself getting stiffer just listening to the constant moans that he elicited from Alexander. He didn't expect the younger man to last much longer, and he was actually quite keen on making him erupt.

So he pulled out all the stops. Dropping his hand, Dorian took Alex in deep once more, and then out quickly. In a fast succession he went on this way, reaching his hands around to cup Alex's backside as his back arched for perfect access. The increase of sound from Alexander let Dorian know he was doing well, as did the feel of Alex's hands suddenly gripping into Dorian's hair, making him groan lightly as well.

Dorian stopped and grabbed Alex hard, licking his way from the bottom to the tip in a long stroke, over and over as Alex's hips thrusted into the air lightly. He paused with a smirk. "Do I have a gift?" Dorian purred.

"Maker, yes," Alexander said breathlessly. "Don't stop."

Dorian melted at that request, and he took Alex in as deep as he could go, slightly down his throat. The groan that he won from Alexander's mouth made Dorian shiver, and he worked Alex up and down, faster and faster, until the heavy breaths were enough to alert him. With another load moan, Alexander stiffened and Dorian could feel his thigh muscles tighten.

"Ooh Dorian,  _Dorian..._ " Alexander moaned, and soon he repeated Dorian's name more and more, each repetition coming with more breath and less power. Dorian was leaving him weak, and when Alex reached that climax Dorian let him loose and worked his hand hard along Alex's member until he finished strong. Alex's entire back had left the comfort of the sofa, and the moan he gave off was so loud that Dorian was grateful Alexander's quarters were so isolated. _  
_

As Alex twitched in his final moments, Dorian dove back in and licked his way around until Alex's breath slowed and his body relaxed. Wiping up a bit, Dorian kneeled and watched as Alex kept his head back and let out little tiny groans over and over as his body cooled. The sight of him, spent as he was, just drove Dorian wild. He sat up and scooted forward to bend over Alex when he lifted his head.

"I'd like to kiss you hard," Dorian said with a heavy need, and when all Alex could do was nod with a little whimper, Dorian reached around and pulled Alex's head close. With a moment of hesitance where they met each other's eyes in passion, Dorian pushed his lips to Alexander's with more need than he wanted to give away. He kissed him hard, but it melted into something desperate and romantic. It seemed to liven up the now exhausted Alex, who sat up and pulled Dorian as close as he could get him.

Slowly, Dorian got up off his knees while kissing Alex roughly, and he climbed easily onto Alex's lap. He straddled him cautiously, trying not to hurt or aggravate Alexander's sensitive member, and he was just starting to gently roll his hips when a knock came from the door.

They jumped up so fast that it was almost like they'd never been tangled together. For a split second they stayed perfectly still, until the knock sounded again. "Inquisitor? Do you have a moment?" It was Cullen, and Dorian and Alex quickly rushed to tuck Alex back into his pants and fix the mess that was his hair.

Dorian started laughing as they rushed, and Alex shoved him. "Shut  _up_!" he hissed. "Get under the bed, go,  _go!_ "

"Are you serious?" Dorian spat, though he found it wildly amusing.

"I'm not ashamed but just go, for now,  _go!"_ Alex begged, and with a little scoffing shake of his head Dorian threw himself to the floor and rolled under the bed.

Alex straightened his top and stood in the centre of his room. "Come in, Cullen," he called, and the door opened faster than he'd wanted it to.

"Inquisitor, I think you need to speak to Mother Giselle about...Are you alright?" Cullen had bolted up the stairs easily, but when he stopped at the top and looked at Alexander he caught on the to wide-eyed terror that seemed to be on the younger man's face.

"Perfectly fine," Alex lied. "Why? I-I mean what is happening with Mother Giselle?"

Cullen paused but he finally went on. "She's in a state of annoyance. She's very proud and I believe she and Dorian got into a spat."

"As they do," Alex joked lightly, trying to throw off the tension. His legs felt weak and he felt like he must look a mess.

Cullen nodded. "Yes. I suppose they aren't exactly on the best terms. Regardless, she is asking for you."

The awkwardness of the moment passed slightly and Alexander narrowed his eyes. "If she has a problem with Dorian, she should address him. And not come to me with her concerns. If she has more proof other than rumours and biases, then I will listen to her."

Cullen looked surprised, but actually rather pleased by Alexander's stance. He gave a little bow. "Of course, Inquisitor. I will inform her." He turned to go and Alex realized that his trousers were still improperly buttoned.

The moment Cullen's head vanished down the stairs, Alex fumbled to quickly adjust himself. The door shut, and from under the bed rolled Dorian like a log. He lay on the floor with his hands clasped on his chest, and Alex looked down at him with his hands in his hair.

"Well," Dorian said with a wink. "That was fun."

Alex gave an embarrassed little chuckle and fell back into the sofa. "You are an animal."

Dorian sat up and leaned on his elbow. The look he gave Alexander was one of mischief and pride. "You're welcome."

 

 


End file.
